


when we tell you we love you (believe us the first time)

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ Pack, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Song Mingi, Double Penetration, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Song Mingi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requited Unrequited Love, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It didn't matter if it was Seonghwa or Hongjoong because he loved them both, had loved them both so much since they were trainees that he couldn't muster any will to feel angry or heartbroken when he glimpsed their hands held tightly together underneath the table at team dinners, when they excused themselves from movie night early and holed up in their shared room, when every time Mingi tried to bait or bother one of them just to get them tonoticehim their eyes would meet seemingly over his head likeman, this brat again- and Mingi would feel so, so small.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 512
Collections: Anonymous





	when we tell you we love you (believe us the first time)

Mingi’s eye blinked open, dazedly, barely registering the arms wrapped around his waist and holding him tight as calloused fingers ran over his heated skin, tweaking his nipples and caressing his belly while the hands on his bare thighs pushed them apart and a body shifted between them.

He was sitting, back pressed flush against someone's chest. A hot touch caressed the backs of his thighs and ass, squeezing and digging blunt nails into his flesh. Mingi’s back arched involuntarily, hips coming off the bed as he tried to get more contact, more heat. His cock met soft fabric, and he whined in protest at being naked while the other two with him obviously weren't. Whoever was behind him definitely still had all his clothes on – he could feel material sticking to his sweat-slick back.

“He’s up now,” the man in front of him observed. Mingi felt a hand close around his cock, stroking once, twice before it went down to his entrance, tracing the wet opening with the dry pad of a finger. The man behind Mingi hummed.

“God, look at you… so fucking wet,” said one in both wonder and lust as a finger pushed in just a tiny bit before withdrawing again. Mingi couldn’t help but moan at the loss of contact. “Look at him, Seonghwa.”

The haze brought on by his arousal made Mingi almost delirious. He could have sworn the man in front of him said Seonghwa's name. And he could have sworn his voice sounded just like Hongjoong’s. Mingi blinked his eyes hard, clarity seeping into his mind and vision – and really _looked_ at the person in front of him. Hongjoong. It had to be Hongjoong - red hair loose and framing his face like a mane with some strands sticking to his forehead, cheeks and neck. His dark eyes, pupils dilated and lids heavy with lust, stared at Mingi with a hunger, an intensity that sent the impulse to spread his legs wider and to bare his throat in offering like a jolt of electricity down Mingi’s spine.

It didn’t feel like a friend looking at another friend. It didn’t feel like a leader looking at his groupmate. It didn’t feel like a pack Alpha looking at his unpresented dongsaeng. 

It wasn’t how Hongjoong looked at Mingi. It was how an Alpha looked at an Omega – an Omega he wanted to claim.

Oh, God.

“I've got a pretty nice view of my own, thanks,” came the snarky reply from - Seonghwa? - behind him, exhaling tantalizingly down Mingi’s neck and making him shudder as his thighs tried unsuccessfully to clamp together around Hongjoong's hips.

He felt lips mouthing up the unmarked column of his neck, sucking at the tender skin and nipping lightly with teeth. Mingi whined, head rolling back into Seonghwa’s ministrations. Hongjoong was watching them and Mingi could not make himself look at him. He felt Seonghwa bury his nose behind his ear, taking a deep breath and shuddering against him like Mingi’s scent alone was overpowering.

In a very delayed moment of realization - after cataloging the feverish feeling in his gut, the strain of his cock and the distinct feeling of _wet slick slippery_ between his cheeks - Mingi inhaled sharply. He was presenting. He was in heat. That would explain why his two eldest hyungs were taking care of him - it wasn’t another sexy dream Mingi’s brain conjured up again after too many days of being too busy with schedules to jerk off in the shower. It was real. Mingi was an omega.

That wasn’t right. Mingi’s breath started coming faster, and he whined, scrabbling in a panic against Seonghwa’s arms. They only tightened. No, no, no. What would that do to his image? To ATEEZ’s image? Would it change group dynamics? Would it _hurt_ group dynamics? Mingi didn’t expect to be an Alpha - always knew he wasn’t the competitive type, was shy of confrontation more than not - but he knew Alpha was the immediate assumption people made, looking at him. Tall, deep-voiced, a bit severe looking before you got to know him. Wooyoung would joke that at first glance Mingi out-alpha’d anyone else in their group. Mingi would laugh half-heartedly, or maybe latch onto the joke to goad Hongjoong into threatening to bite him for the disrespect - but deep down he knew he’d be a Beta. He had made peace with it.

Not with this.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest and he almost heard it throbbing in his ears. “This isn’t right,” Mingi gasped, voice thick. “How, I _can’t be_ \- “

Two scents, mingling, _heady_ , flooded the room. Cinnamon and vanilla, sweet and warm, thickened the air. Mingi felt a deep rumbling against his back and reverberating through his chest. Together, it was addicting and calming, and he felt his breaths coming a little easier. Hongjoong rubbed comfortingly at Mingi’s stomach until he could muster up speech.

“I’m sorry,” Mingi rasped. He rubbed frustratedly at the remaining wetness in his eyes. “I-I don’t even know how to be an omega. I wasn’t… this wasn’t supposed to _happen_.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Hongjoong said, in that firm, no-nonsense way of his. His bluntness might have stung otherwise but in that moment, those three words brought Mingi more comfort than anything else. “You’re still _you_ , and we love you. We’re so proud of you, Mingi. It doesn’t change anything.” He pushed Mingi’s bangs off of his forehead, hand carding sweetly through his hair. 

“Relax, Mingi,” Seonghwa murmured in his ear, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Hyungs will help. We'll take care of you.” He felt Seonghwa's hands run up and down his sides in a reassuring gesture, and floating off in that feeling for a bit before Hongjoong cursed.

“Stupid knothead Alphas. God. There ought to be some kind of penalty in place for this shit. How hard is it to keep track of a rut, they - they have _apps_ for this now - ”

“He couldn’t have known. It was probably the poor kid’s first time.” 

Mingi moaned as he felt Seonghwa's hand on his chest, lazily drawing circles around his belly where the muscles tightened and spasmed, his cock, hard and dripping precum, pushing into Hongjoong's bare stomach.

When did Hongjoong take his shirt off?

Hongjoong kept talking before Mingi could ask out loud. “That little shit ruined everything. It shouldn't have been like this. It should've been special. We could’ve - _prepared_ , I don’t know - ”

What shouldn't be like this? What should have been special? Mingi has a hazy memory of earlier that day, of promoting at the same time as ONEUS on a music show - remembers Leedo smelling weirdly good when he caught him backstage to take a selca together. He recalls the feeling of hands on his waist, of wide eyes meeting his own and that _scent_... and then Hongjoong, and Seonghwa, snarling, teeth glinting threateningly at Leedo and the other idol backing off and then. Nothing.

He wanted to ask about it but whatever he was going to say was drowned out by Hongjoong's mouth on his, his hands, holding Mingi's face as he plunged his tongue through his parted lips, licking at every corner, tasting him, drawing Mingi's own into his mouth, sucking and urging him to do the same. 

Mingi had never been kissed before, at least, not like this; it was an all-consuming feeling that made him forget about his earlier questions. He licked into Hongjoong's mouth, tasting him, whining at the slick slide of their tongues. Seonghwa's teeth worried Mingi’s shoulder, and Mingi squeaked at the feeling of fangs scraping over his skin, clinging to Hongjoong's shoulders.

Maybe it was alright to be just an Omega, after all, he thought dreamily, as Hongjoong nipped at his lower lip before kissing him again. They two Alphas must have coordinated it, because right after Mingi and Hongjoong’s mouths met Seonghwa plunged two fingers into Mingi’s sopping entrance. Mingi cried out, the sound muffled, toes curling and back arching in sensitivity. That felt _good._

“Seonghwa,” he whined breathlessly as he felt those fingers thrust in and out of his ass in a slow, constant rhythm that had him writhing for more. “Seonghwa, please... Hongjoong... more... ah!”

Hongjoong lowered himself and took Mingi's nipple in his mouth, sucking at the hardened little nub and grazing it with his teeth while his fingers played with the other. He lapped at it with his tongue, humming when Mingi pressed his chest desperately into the touch. Behind Mingi he could see Seonghwa's flushed face, working their omega hard with his fingers, kissing and licking what skin he could reach in their position.

Lifting himself up, he looked down at Mingi's cock, thick and heavy as it arched over his belly, begging to be touched. He looked further down to where Seonghwa's fingers disappeared inside Mingi's hole, his breath catching as he saw the way it twitched around Seonghwa's fingers, a virginal pink that was positively dripping with wetness.

He made eye contact with Mingi as he scooted down, dropping kisses down his skin as he stopped right in front of Mingi's cock, giving it a coy lick.

“Oh, Hongjoong, please, hyung, hurry,” Mingi begged and really, how could Hongjoong deny him anything? He was never was able to resist spoiling Mingi, not once. He opened his mouth and let the head of Mingi's cock push in, enveloping it in wet heat, humming his pleasure and sending pleasant vibrations down the length of Mingi's cock that made him thrash in reaction. Hongjoong had to hold his thighs down and apart, grip leaving pink marks along the inside of his thighs as he dipped his head lower and took more of Mingi's length in his mouth.

Being stimulated from both sides was driving Mingi insane. The wet sound of Seonghwa's fingers going in and out of him, Hongjoong's mouth taking him deeper and the embarrassing sounds he made were the only distinct things he could hear. He could feel the stretch and fullness in his ass, could feel the wet heat of Hongjoong's mouth, sucking and swallowing around his cock but it was not enough. Seonghwa was three fingers in, spreading and scissoring his fingers as he got used to them but he wanted something else. 

His body was screaming to be taken now, to be filled with someone's knot and it didn't matter if it was Seonghwa or Hongjoong because he loved them both, had loved them both so much since they were trainees that he couldn't muster any energy to feel angry or heartbroken when he glimpsed their hands held tightly together underneath the table at team dinner, when they excused themselves from movie night early and holed up in their shared room, when every time Mingi tried to bait or bother one of them just to get them to _notice_ him their eyes would meet seemingly over his head like _man, this brat again_ \- and Mingi would feel so, so small.

The thought cut through his arousal as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water at him. His scent must have changed, dramatically, because both of his hyungs stopped their ministrations like a switch had been flipped.

“Mingi? What's wrong?” Hongjoong asked, concernedly, as he pushed himself up to be level with Mingi, trying to catch his gaze but Mingi tucked his chin to his chest and avoided his eyes. He could feel Seonghwa tense against his back.

“We can't do this,” Mingi mumbled, suddenly feeling very, very sick. He tried to push Hongjoong away, tried to reach down to where Seonghwa’s fingers were still buried inside him. “I-I can't...”

“Mingi?” This time it was Seonghwa and his voice was so soft and gentle, coaxing Mingi to say something more, calming him. “Tell me what’s wrong. Did I hurt you, baby?”

Mingi felt a lump in his throat, but he forced the words out anyway.. “I don't.. I didn’t plan this, I don’t want to - to _ruin_ anything between you. You guys don’t have to do this.”

He was greeted with silence. Then, from behind, a quick exhale at his neck. Almost like a laugh. “ _Ruining_?” Seonghwa said, under his breath.

“You're not ruining anything,” Hongjoong said exasperatedly, taking Mingi's face in his hands. He looked at Seonghwa over Mingi's shoulder. “Seonghwa, you tell him.”

“Hongjoong's right,” said Seonghwa.

“‘m not going to be a _homewrecker_ -”

"You are _not_ \- "

“How do you manage to fight us every step of the way even in _heat_ -”

“Hongjoong!” Seonghwa said, sharply, and Hongjoong looked appropriately scolded. But it didn’t matter. The reminder that this was just because Mingi was in heat, that they never would have come to him like this for any other reason, hit Mingi like a slap to the face.

“I can’t do this,” Mingi repeated, hurt clogging his throat and stuffing his nose. He shoved uselessly at Hongjoong’s hands on his hips. “Let me go! I’m not gonna make you guys do this.”

“No, you're staying here,” Seonghwa objected, his voice hard and commanding and leaving no doubt that he was an Alpha and the Omega inside Mingi yearned to obey and to please though his mind protested willfully against it. Seonghwa never used that voice with him. “You can't leave like this. This is your first heat and you can’t go through it alone.”

“I'll think of something,” Mingi insisted. “Or I'll find someone else. Yunho can help me. Or San.” 

A growl left Hongjoong’s mouth before Mingi even finished his sentence and he stopped moving out of surprise. He felt Seonghwa's arms around him tighten. 

“They won’t.” Seonghwa murmured, matter-of-factly. He tilted Mingi’s head to the side, holding his gaze unflinchingly. “Everyone knows you’re ours but you.”

Mingi's heart began another round of furious hammering, body shocked so still at the possessive declaration that he didn't make any protest as he let Seonghwa turn his face to him, eyes staring deeply into his as he brushed his lips against Mingi's.

“Ours,” Hongjoong reiterated. Mingi could feel his leader’s forehead pressed against his collarbone. His eyes fluttered shut as Seonghwa kissed him, gently. When he pulled back Mingi was considerably calmer.

“I’m just. Confused, I guess.” Mingi admitted, finally, gulping embarrassingly loud as both of his hyungs fixed their eyes on him intensely. 

“Going to be having very strong words with Hwanwoong next Friday,” Hongjoong muttered, just a little too loud to be to himself. “Mingi...sweetheart.” He cupped Mingi’s cheek, smoothing a thumb over his cheekbone. “We waited for you so long. We never wanted to pressure you...we were going to wait till after you presented. But then -” Hongjoong waved a hand frustratedly. “This happened. Ideally, we wanted you to come to us on your own. Seonghwa and I - we always wanted you to be a part of us. Always felt something _missing_.”

Seonghwa nuzzled against the back of Mingi's neck, breathing in his scent. Mingi's scent was distinct; warm and sweet like honey. “We love you, Mingi,” Seonghwa said, his voice serious. “Just as much as we love each other and just as much as you love us.”

“What he said,” Hongjoong added.

Mingi kept quiet and he didn't know what to think but he wanted to believe them so badly that it almost hurt. The fact that they knew how he felt about them made him wonder if he was just that obvious to them and the thought was horrifying.

“Stop thinking so much,” Hongjoong advised as he swooped down to claim Mingi's lips. “We can talk about it more after your heat.”

He reached between their bodies to where Mingi's cock was still hard but had been forgotten, circling his fingers around its base before stroking it up and down in a slow rhythm that had Mingi's blood pumping all the way down. The arousal he was desperately trying to fight off in an effort to understand what was being said to him came back in crashing waves and just like that, he was once again reduced to a mess of writhing limbs and breathless moans.

He held onto Hongjoong's shoulders as his strokes became stronger, tighter, hotter and faster and Mingi couldn't help but ride it out, his hips snapping forward to get more friction, more heat. He felt heat pool in his belly, a build up of something he couldn't explain but he was reaching for it with every upward thrust of his hips, chanting Seonghwa and Hongjoong's names as he finally went over the edge, back arching as he came in Hongjoong's hand, his body racked with shudders as he rode out the waves of his first orgasm.

Breathing hard and fast, he let himself lean back fully against Seonghwa on the bed who didn't seem to mind his weight. He watched in disbelief as Hongjoong lifted his hand to his lips and dragged his pink, pink tongue along his hand, covered in Mingi's come, making sure he had Mingi's eyes on him. It was at that moment that he realized that Seonghwa hadn't taken his fingers out of him at all the whole time they talked when he pulled them out and pushed them back in easily.

Mingi cried out weakly. “Hyung, wait... too soon,” he said but his cock was already becoming hard and the way Hongjoong's gaze was locked on it made Mingi both self-conscious and aroused, pulling his thighs together unsuccessfully as Hongjoong was still between them.

Seonghwa's fingers pushed into him over and over, and Mingi felt lightheaded. He drove them into Mingi a few more times before withdrawing completely, leaving him soaking and painfully empty.

“No knotting... we'll save that for later,” he heard Seonghwa say over his head.

“Of course not. I don't think he could handle two knots at once, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong replied, and Mingi felt his breath catch at the mention of being knotted. He’d seen it before a million times - alpha on omega porn was diverse and many - but to have it done to him… to be tied to his hyungs that way, so full inside that it overflowed -

He felt hands lift his legs, pushing them up to his chest as Seonghwa's own slipped between them so the backs of Mingi's thighs would rest comfortably over his own. He figured that there was something more to it and it was revealed when Seonghwa spread his legs and Mingi's would be splayed out wider.

“You two are gorgeous,” Hongjoong breathed out, admiring the view.

“Mingi, lift your hips,” advised Seonghwa as he rubbed his sides with his hands and Mingi sluggishly complied. That was when he finally felt something thicker than fingers touch his entrance and he looked down to see Seonghwa's cock, thick and hard, tip glistening with precum and making him swallow around the lump in his throat.

“You ready?” Seonghwa asked and Mingi turned to him, meeting his gaze and gave him a small, trusting nod.

Mingi let out a sigh as Seonghwa pushed in, allowing his weight and gravity to pull him down, impaling himself on Seonghwa's cock until he was fully seated on his lap. It was indescribable, being filled like this. Mingi hadn't had sex before with anyone but his left hand, and he never could have imagined he’d be getting fucked by Seonghwa and Hongjoong, never in a million years. He never dared to imagine they could ever want him like that.

He could feel Seonghwa’s cock pulse and throb inside him, the heat it gave off and the start of a knot at its base and it was a good feeling. What he didn't understand though was why Seonghwa wasn't moving, and Mingi was getting restless, as selfish as it sounded. He wanted to move and he wanted to lift his hips to do just that but Seonghwa kept him still.

“You're gonna let me do all the work, I see,” Hongjoong said and Mingi watched him as he stroked his own cock (when did he take his underwear off?), his eyes glued to where he and Seonghwa were joined. “ _And_ you got to pop his cherry. You’re lucky I love you.”

With that, Hongjoong kneeled in front of Mingi and his eyes widened in realization. Mingi moaned, spreading his legs as wide as he could. He wasn’t scared, he just _wanted_. He wanted both of them, inside him, filling him up, loving him, cherishing him - more than anything else in the world. 

“Please,” Mingi’s breath hitched. “Please, hyung.”

The head of Hongjoong's cock pushed inside his already stretched hole, slow and careful until he was an inch in before pulling back then repeating the same motions until he worked his cock inside fully.

They kept still, letting Mingi catch his breath as sweat glistened over his skin. He breathed in and out, blood pounding in his ears as his hole instinctively clamped around the cocks inside him, hearing Seonghwa and Hongjoong's groaning into each other’s mouths.

They gave him time to adjust and he was thankful but now he wanted to move. He wriggled his hips tentatively and meeting their gazes in turn, he said, “I need one of you to move.”

“Oh, thank God,” Hongjoong breathed out as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, jolting both Mingi and Seonghwa.

Hongjoong's thrusts were hard and rough, his angle perfectly hitting that spot inside him that made Mingi see stars, gasping and groaning for more. Behind him, he could hear every gasp from Seonghwa's mouth as he was pressed against and stroked from the inside. He could feel the growing knots inside him, Hongjoong's catching at his entrance as it swelled with every thrust into his tight heat and Seonghwa's pressed just outside of his rim.

He felt a hand close around his cock and saw that it was Seonghwa's this time, stroking him in time to Hongjoong's hard thrusts and Mingi wailed as another orgasm was forced out of him, leaving his muscles soft and pliant as Hongjoong continued plunging in and out of him. This time his thrusts were shallow, his knot already full and unable to squeeze past with Seonghwa’s cock alongside Hongjoong’s.

“I'm coming,” Hongjoong hissed, canines sharp and a little elongated where they peeked out over his lip. “Fuck - take it - _Mingi_ \- ” He thrust in as far as his swollen knot would allow, come releasing hot and unrestricted into Mingi’s insides.

Without warning, Seonghwa sat up and, still sheathed in tight, wet heat, pushed and manhandled him and Hongjoong’s position. Mingi was lying on top of Hongjoong, who was propped up on the bedframe, legs still wide apart with Hongjoong still inside him and filling him with his seed. It could take a while, he knew, for their leader to finish coming.

Seonghwa drew back and drove back in, quick but deep thrusts that had Mingi bracing on the sheets to keep still and not be thrown off.

His thrusts were measured but they grew faster and harder the closer he got to his climax. He groaned at the tight clench of Mingi’s walls, couple with the hot, wet slide Hongjoong’s come provided. He kissed Mingi deeply as he came, abusing his lips pink and swollen as he pushed in just enough to come inside Mingi without knotting him, like Hongjoong, and Mingi felt the gush of liquid heat filling him all over again as Seonghwa caught his breath above him. Mingi felt so full, so satisfied, so impossibly good that he clenched around them in another orgasm, cock spurting pathetically against his stomach.

“God, there has to be a more comfortable way to do this,” murmured Hongjoong above Mingi’s head, shifting after a moment. Pleasantly exhausted and letting out a startled giggle, Mingi couldn't keep his eyes open for long and fell into a deep, satisfied sleep, barely conscious when he felt two kisses pressed on his forehead and cheek.

O-O-O-O-O-O

“-pretty in his sleep. Look, he’s got a mole there…” 

Mingi’s ears perked at the sound of voices. He blinked his eyes open slowly to an unfamiliar ceiling. It all became clear the moment he looked around the room that obviously belonged to Seonghwa and Hongjoong, recalling with alarming detail what had happened the past several days.

He was caged in by two bodies, identical lines of searing warmth down his sides. Mingi glanced at Hongjoong, then at Seonghwa. They were silent, and both of them looked weirdly embarrassed. 

Mingi broke the silence with a question. “Am I still in, uh,” he blushed, “heat?”

“I think its over, baby,” Hongjoong hummed, eyes fond as he reached out to tuck Mingi’s hair behind his ear.

“Okay. Good.” Mingi paused. “Uh. And you guys still...love me?”

“Mingi,” Seonghwa said, voice hurt, almost heartbroken. He propped himself up on his arm and to look at Mingi better but it didn’t deter him. Mingi kept pressing on, despite how badly he was cringing at his own need for reassurance.

“And you're _sure_ that you want me to be with the two of you?”

“If you'll have us,” Seonghwa answered.

“Only if you’ll have us,” Hongjoong repeated.

They were both looking at him this time, expectant and just a little afraid, he could tell from their eyes.

Mingi felt something swell and bloom in his chest. He was sticky and sore and tired but he was so, so unimaginably happy. He was right where he always wanted, always _yearned_ to be.

“Yeah,” he smiled, a big, wobbly, cheesy grin, eyes curving in delight. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> We love a happy ending  
> Leave a comment please~


End file.
